totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Polowanie na potwory
Totalna Porażka: Przygoda nie z tego świata – Odcinek 3 Heidi: 'To znowu ja! Cudowna Heidi! Jak na wspaniałą prowadzącą przystało, przypomnę krótko to, co działo się ostatnim razem. Więc uczestnicy mieli okazję nieco lepiej się poznać. Niektórzy nie zrobili dobrego wrażenia na innych urządzając imprezy w środku nocy albo rządząc się w trakcie zadania. Po „pysznym” śniadaniu zaserwowanym przez naszą kucharkę spotkaliśmy przed domem dziwaczną wróżkę o imieniu Sophie. Postanowiła dać mojej zmęczonej duszyczce wolny dzień o tych świrów i sama zajęła się zadaniem wymyślonym przez nią. Zawodnicy najpierw szukali rzadkiej rośliny, a następnie przyrządzali eliksir. Mimo przewagi Poszukiwaczy UFO, zwyciężyli Pogromcy Duchów. Na pierwszej w tym sezonie ceremonii pożegnaliśmy Toma, który chciał pobawić się w antagonistę, co w ogóle mu nie wyszło. Jakie dziwne wyzwanie czeka dzisiaj na uczestników? Kto jako następny odleci stąd w statku kosmicznym? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Totalną… Porażkę… Przygodę nie z tego świata! Pokój Poszukiwaczy UFO left|125px ''W pomieszczeniu przebywały tylko Bella, Laura i Nina, które rozmawiały sobie o różnych sprawach. 'Nina: '''Serio nigdy nie byłyście pijane? Przecież to takie fajne! '''Bella: '''Jakoś nie ciągnie mnie do alkoholu… '''Laura: '''Za to ja w ogóle nie przepadam za imprezami… ''Nina dziwnie się na nie spojrzała. 'Nina: '''Cóż, trzeba będzie to zmienić! Po programie pójdziemy do jakiegoś fajnego klubu. :D ''Laura i Bella spojrzały po sobie niepewnie. W tym samym momencie do pokoju wszedł Dustin i usiadł obok dziewczyn. 'Dustin: '''Co tam u was, piękności? ''Nina przytuliła się do niego. 'Nina: '''U mnie wszystko spoko. <3 (pokój zwierzeń)'Laura: 'Czuję, że z Niną i Dustinem trudno będzie mi się dogadać. Bardzo się od siebie różnimy, chociaż z drugiej strony nie chciałabym być postrzegana jako nudziara… ''Tymczasem Samantha była w łazience i przez chwilę podsłuchiwała rozmowę dziewczyn i Dustina. 'Samantha: '''Pff, żenada. Zaczynam być coraz bardziej pewna tego, że żadne z nich nie zasługuje na moje towarzystwo. (pokój zwierzeń)'Samantha: 'Mimo wszystko jakiś frajer czasem by się przydał, bo ciągła samotność w końcu by mnie dobiła… Pokój Pogromców Duchów left|125px ''Aisha, Fiona i George prowadzili jakieś dziwne rozmowy i ogólnie dziwnie się zachowywali, podczas gdy Simon i Monica przyglądali się im z lekką niechęcią do nich. Zaczęli po cichu o nich dyskutować. 'Simon: '''Myślałem, że tacy nienormalni ludzie mimo wszystko nie istnieją, a jednak okazuje się, że niektórzy rzeczywiście mają jakieś problemy psychiczne… '''Monica: '''Czasami ich zachowanie może przerażać, ale ja jakoś spróbuję ich zaakceptować. Po prostu są… oryginalni. ''Nagle obok nich przeleciała lampa, która uderzyła w ścianę. '' '''Aisha: '''Ups… ''Zaczęła się śmiać, a razem z nią George i Fiona. 'Monica: '''To ja chyba pójdę już na obiad… '''Simon: '''Tak, ja też… ''Oboje wyszli z pokoju. Stołówka Harry i Shane siedzieli przy stole drużynowym i w ciszy starali się jeść to, co podała im Isabel. Tymczasem Victor właśnie zmierzał z tacą jedzenia do drugiego drużynowego stołu, gdy nagle zaczepił go Dean. 'Dean: '''Nie wierzę, że takie coś jak ty zje aż tyle. Ciebie w ogóle trzeba karmić czy wystarczą ci same cyferki? '''Victor: '''Ty wiesz w ogóle o istnieniu matematyki? '''Dean: '''Co? Więc twierdzisz, że jestem głupi? ''Groźnie się na niego spojrzał. (pokój zwierzeń)'Victor: '''Ups, chyba nie chciałem, żeby to tak zabrzmiało… Ale mimo wszystko Dean naprawdę jest głupi. I jednocześnie straszny… Mam nadzieję, że mnie tu nie słyszał… '''Victor: '''Hehe, nie, tak tylko zażartowałem… '''Dean: '''A mnie to może nie obchodzi, czy żartowałeś, czy nie, kujonie. ''Popchnął Victora na tyle mocno, że upadł na podłogę rozwalając na siebie całe jedzenie. Dean zaczął się z niego śmiać tak jak Bianca, która jak się okazało stała w pobliżu. 'Bianca: '''Haha, frajer. Po co on się w ogóle zgłosił do tego programu? '''Dean: '''Właśnie, nie ma z niego żadnego pożytku. Jedynie można sobie takiego podręczyć dla zabawy. '''Bianca: '''Dla ciebie to pewnie jedyna dobra rozrywka, co nie? '''Dean: '''A nawet jeśli, to co ci do tego? '''Bianca: '''Właściwie to nic. Nie obchodzisz mnie. '''Dean: '''To po co w ogóle się odzywasz? ''Nie czekając na odpowiedź odszedł od Bianki, żeby wziąć sobie jedzenie. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: '''Najchętniej zrobiłabym coś, żeby ten koleś wyleciał, ale niestety przez jakiś czas powinnam go jakoś znosić, bo jeszcze może być przydatny. ''Po kilkunastu minutach prawie wszyscy uczestnicy jedli już obiad. '' '''Monica: '''Wydaje mi się, czy kogoś u nas brakuje? '''Aisha: '''George gdzieś nam zniknął. ^^ '''Simon: '''Co? Przecież ciągle był przy tobie i Fionie. '''Fiona: '''Tak, ale gdy we trójkę tutaj szliśmy nagle okazało się, że nigdzie go nie ma. (pokój zwierzeń)'Fiona: '''Myślałam, że tylko ja potrafię niezauważanie znikać... ' ''Tymczasem przy drugim stole... 'Dustin: '''Widział ktoś Samanthę? Chyba nawet ona powinna w końcu zrobić się głodna i przyjść coś zjeść... '''Shane: '''A czy to ważne? Cieszmy się, że ta księżniczka nie uraczyła nas jeszcze swoją obecnością. To jedzenie jest już wystarczająco paskudne bez jej zbędnych komentarzy. ''Nagle z kuchni wyszła Isabel. 'Isabel: '''Ma ktoś ochotę na dokładeczkę? Przygotowałam dzisiaj więcej jedzonka na wypadek gdyby bardzo wam posmakowało. ^^ '''Simon: '(pod nosem) O to chyba nie musimy się martwić… 'Isabel: '''Co tam mówisz chłopczyku? '''Simon: '''Nic takiego… '''Isabel: '''Więc, chcecie… '''Wszyscy: '''Nie! '''Isabel: '''Dobra, dobra… Sami anorektycy… ''Weszła z powrotem do kuchni. Niemal w tym samym momencie do stołówki weszła Heidi. 'Heidi: '''Witajcie! Widzę, że kiepsko wam idzie jedzenie, więc nie tracąc już więcej mojego cennego czasu na was, przejdźmy do omówienia dzisiejszego zadania. Jak już mogliście zauważyć, brakuje tutaj Samanthy i George’a. Otóż zostali porwani przez dwa potwory grasujące gdzieś w okolicy. ''Zawodnicy dziwnie się na nią spojrzeli. 'Heidi: '''Co się tak gapicie? Musicie teraz na siebie uważać, ponieważ w każdej chwili wy też możecie zostać porwani. Natomiast zadanie zwycięży ta drużyna, która albo złapie obydwa potwory, albo gdy dojdzie do takiej sytuacji, że z przeciwnej drużyny wszyscy zostaną już uprowadzeni. Jasne? ''Uczestnicy pokiwali głowami. 'Heidi: '''Więc na razie tyle mam do powiedzenia. Zobaczymy jak to wszystko się potoczy. Powodzenia! ''Wyszła z pomieszczenia. 'Aisha: '''Ale będzie fajnie! ^^ '''Fiona: '''Potwory? A może to mutanty takie jak ja? <3 '''Aisha: '''Uuu, jesteś mutantem? '''Fiona: '''Chciałabym. ^^ '''Aisha: '''Ja też. <3 '''Victor: '''Przecież to głupie. Potwory nie istnieją. Mutantów też nie ma, a przynajmniej takich jakie wy sobie wyobrażacie… ''Spojrzał się na Aishę i Fionę, które nie były zadowolone z tego, co powiedział. 'Bianca: '''Dobra, zamknijcie się na chwilę. Chodźmy na zewnątrz i tam zaczniemy poszukiwania. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: 'Dobrze byłoby dowiedzieć się czegoś przydatnego od Ashley, ale tym razem chyba nie będę miała do tego dobrej okazji… ''Pogromcy Duchów wstali i wyszli ze stołówki zostawiając Poszukiwaczy UFO. 'Dustin: '''A my od czego zaczniemy? '''Shane: '''Najlepiej od wyjątkowej ostrożności. Już na wstępie mamy jedną osobę mniej. '''Bella: '''Według mnie nie powinniśmy się rozdzielać. Wtedy już od razu mielibyśmy większe szanse na złapanie przez te potwory. '''Shane: '''No tak. Ale pewnie mimo wszystko „potwory” jakoś dadzą sobie radę z tym, że będą mieli do czynienia z większą grupą. '''Bella: '''Pewnie tak, ale przynajmniej będą mieli trochę trudniej. Więc… gdzie zaczynamy ich szukać? '''Dustin: '''Skoro tamci wyszli na zewnątrz, to my możemy przejrzeć cały dom. '''Shane: '''No to idziemy. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: 'Wydaje mi się, że chyba każdy w drużynie zauważył to, że bez Samanthy o wiele lepiej współpracujemy. A już tym bardziej bez Toma… Pogromcy Duchów left|125px '''Bianca: '''Macie jakieś sensowne pomysły? '''Simon: '''Możemy najpierw rozejrzeć się po okolicy, a potem wrócić do środka i tam dalej szukać jeśli wcześniej ich nie złapiemy. '''Victor: '''Albo powiemy prowadzącej, że nie znaleźliśmy potworów, ponieważ nie istnieją co jest przecież oczywiste. ''Cała drużyna spojrzała się na niego z miną AYFKM. 'Victor: '''No co? '''Monica: '''Ty może lepiej siedź cicho. '''Victor: '''Ale… '''Dean: '''Zamknij się albo zaraz stracisz parę zębów! ''Przerażony Victor odsunął się od Deana. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: '''Cała moja drużyna to jakaś banda frajerów… Chyba tylko Monica i Simon są w miarę zdrowi na umyśle, chociaż i tak jakoś za nimi nie przepadam. ''Po chwili drużyna Duchów zaczęła już wędrować po okolicy. Prawie wszyscy byli oddaleni od siebie o kilka metrów. Nagle Fiona, która szła na tyłach, zatrzymała się i zaczęła się czemuś przyglądać. 'Fiona: '''Ooo, czarny kotek. <3 ''Podeszła do kota i wzięła go na ręce nie zwracając uwagi na to, że jej drużyna szła dalej. 'Fiona: '''Co tutaj robisz tak samotnie? ''Kot zaczął jej coś miauczeć, a ona uważnie go słuchała. xD 'Fiona: '''Ojej, w takim razie wezmę cię ze sobą! A jak się nazywasz? ''Kot znowu coś jej zamiauczał. 'Fiona: '''Behemot? Jakie piękne, diabelskie imię! <3 Może nawet przydasz mi się do szukania potworów. ^^ Trzeba powiedzieć reszcie osób… ''Odwróciła się tam, gdzie ostatnim razem widziała swoją drużynę, ale nigdzie już nikogo nie było. 'Fiona: '… Nagle Behemot zaczął syczeć, ale zanim Fiona coś powiedziała, ktoś wpakował ją razem z kotem do worka. Jak się okazało, był to jeden z potworów, który wyglądał jak przerośnięta ośmiornica z nogami. Poszukiwacze UFO left|125px Drużyna szła po korytarzu, z którego można było wejść do trzech pomieszczeń. 'Dustin: '''Może nie traćmy czasu, tylko sprawdźmy od razu wszystkie pomieszczenia? Nic się chyba nie stanie jak na chwilę się rozdzielimy. '''Bella: '''W sumie… i tak będziemy blisko siebie. W parach możemy szybko sprawdzić te pokoje. '''Shane: '''Okej... Jak tam sobie chcecie. ''Dustin i Nina weszli do najbliższego pomieszczenia, natomiast Shane i Bella oraz Laura i Harry poszli kilka metrów dalej do dwóch następnych pokoi. Nina i Dustin znaleźli się w jakimś schowku wypełnionym różnymi gratami. 'Nina: '''Cóż... Nic tu nie ma. Idziemy stąd. '''Dustin: '''Zaczekaj, może znajdziemy tu coś fajnego. '''Nina: '''Niby co? Nikt by tu chyba nie chował alkoholu. '''Dustin: '''Ale mimo wszystko możemy sobie tutaj sami posiedzieć zanim reszta do nas wróci, co nie? '''Nina: '''Hehe, pewnie. <3 ''Nagle drzwi od schowka zamknęły się. Dustin spróbował je otworzyć, ale nie udało mu się. 'Dustin: '''Chyba jednak zostaniemy tu trochę dłużej… '''Nina: '''Mi to nie przeszkadza. <3 '''Dustin: '''No, mi też nie. :D ''Tymczasem Bella i Shane rozglądali się po dosyć małej i zakurzonej sypialni. 'Shane: '''Wątpię, żeby ktokolwiek przed nami tu wchodził… '''Bella: '''Też tak sądzę… '''Shane: '''Super, więc chodźmy dalej. '''Bella: '''Wiesz co? Na początku wydawało mi się, że będziesz sobie wszystko olewał i w ogóle, ale jednak okazuje się, że angażujesz się w zadania. ''Po usłyszeniu tego Shane wyglądał na mocno zdziwionego. 'Shane: '''Co? Serio tak uważasz? (pokój zwierzeń)'Shane: 'Wcale się nie angażuję! Mam gdzieś te idiotyczne wyzwania i cały ten idiotyczny program… '''Bella: '''A tak nie jest? '''Shane: '''Ani trochę. A żeby ci to udowodnić, nie zamierzam teraz nigdzie iść, bo nie obchodzi mnie to durne zadanie. ''Usiadł sobie wygodnie na zakurzonym łóżku. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: '''Wydaje mi się, że Shane tylko próbuje zgrywać buntownika, podczas gdy tak naprawdę wcale taki nie jest… ''Laura i Harry znajdowali się w podobnej sypialni. Panowała między nimi nieco niezręczna atmosfera. 'Laura: '''Potworów raczej tu nie znajdziemy… '''Harry: '''Raczej nie… ''Trochę zamyślona Laura przez chwilę przyglądała się Harry’emu. 'Harry: '''Coś ci się stało? '''Laura: '''Co? Nie, nic… Po prostu bardzo rzadko się odzywasz… (pokój zwierzeń)'Laura: 'Czy ja na serio to powiedziałam? '''Harry: '''Cóż, po prostu nie jestem tu po to, żeby nawiązywać kontakty z innymi. I tyle. Ty też zbyt dużo nie mówisz. '''Laura: '''Tylko że ja akurat chciałabym zdobyć tu kilku bliskich przyjaciół… '''Harry: '''Czyli że jesteś nieśmiała? '''Laura: '''No, tak jakby… ''Nagle Nina i Dustin krzyknęli. Harry, Laura, Bella i Shane wybiegli z pokoi. 'Laura: '''Wy też to słyszeliście? '''Shane: '''Trudno było tego nie usłyszeć… ''Ze schowka wybiegł drugi potwór, który wyglądał jak skrzyżowanie niedźwiedzia z rekinem. Ciągnął ze sobą wielki worek, w którym byli Dustin i Nina. Reszta drużyny pobiegła za nim, ale gdy tylko skręcili w lewą stronę korytarza okazało się, że potwora już nigdzie nie ma. 'Laura: '''No i została nas czwórka… Jednak trzeba było się nie rozdzielać nawet na chwilę… '''Bella: '''Ale jest chyba też pewien plus. Tędy można tylko zejść na dół, więc… '''Shane: '…niepotrzebnie traciliśmy czas szukając tutaj. No cóż. Idziemy na dół. Shane zaczął iść pierwszy, a tuż za nim podążali Bella, Laura i Harry. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: '''A podobno mu nie zależy… Pogromcy Duchów ''Drużyna nadal przeszukiwała okolice na zewnątrz. W międzyczasie zrobiło się trochę pochmurno oraz zbliżał się już wieczór. 'Bianca: '''Nie wierzę że nikt wcześniej nie zauważył zniknięcia tej dziwaczki… '''Monica: '''W sumie ona taka już jest. Może nawet wcale nie została porwana? '''Bianca: '''Ta, jasne… '''Victor: '''Nie mogła zostać porwana, bo… '''Bianca, Monica, Dean, Simon: '''Zamknij się w końcu! '''Victor: '''Nawet nie wiecie co chciałem powiedzieć! '''Simon: '''Czyżby? A nie chciałeś przypadkiem powiedzieć „bo potwory nie istnieją” po raz setny? '''Victor: '''Tak właściwie to… ''Nie zdążył dokończyć, bo został odepchnięty na sam koniec i nikt już nie zwracał na niego uwagi. (pokój zwierzeń)'Victor: '''Dlaczego oni ciągle tak się zachowują wobec mnie? Ja tylko mówię im prawdę, ale oni najwidoczniej są zwykłymi ignorantami... ''Po chwili Victora złapała przerośnięta ośmiornica zasłaniając mu usta i ciągnąc ze sobą do tyłu. Początkowo tylko Simon, który szedł najbliżej niego, zwrócił na to uwagę i pobiegł za potworem. Pozostała część drużyny w ostatniej chwili odwróciła się, ponieważ usłyszeli Simona i zobaczyli tylko, jak potwór z Victorem znika za rogiem. Pobiegli za nimi, ale gdy dotarli w miejsce, gdzie ich widzieli, okazało się, że po potworze oraz Victorze i Simonie nie było już śladu. 'Bianca: '''Serio? Tak po prostu zniknęli? '''Monica: '''Pewnie potwór zaciągnął ich do środka. ''Pokazała na drzwi od tylnego wejścia, które były lekko uchylone. 'Bianca: '''Więc sprawdźmy. ''Czwórka pozostałych, czyli Bianca, Monica, Dean i Aisha weszli z powrotem do domu. Kryjówka potworów Porwani uczestnicy znajdowali się w miejscu, które przypominało lochy. Siedzieli tam już Samantha, George i Fiona, gdy nagle drzwi się otworzyły i wszedł tam niedźwiedziorekin wyrzucając z worka Ninę i Dustina, a zaraz za nim przyszła przerośnięta ośmiornica z Victorem i Simonem. Potwory przybiły sobie piątkę i wyszły. 'Samantha: '''Długo mam tu jeszcze siedzieć? Za kogo oni w ogóle się uważają, żeby przetrzymywać w takim śmierdzącym miejscu MNIE? I dlaczego jeszcze ich nie złapaliście? '''Simon: '''A może sama byś spróbowała? '''Samantha: '''Pozwoliłam ci się do mnie odezwać? Jakbyś nie wiedział, to „więźniowie” nie mogą ich łapać i muszą tu ciągle siedzieć i czekać jak jacyś idioci. '''George: '''Tu wcale nie jest tak źle! :P ''Samantha wrogo się na niego spojrzała. 'George: '''Zawsze mogło być gorzej… Poszukiwacze UFO ''Shane, Bella, Harry i Laura cały czas krążyli po różnych korytarzach na piętrach. 'Harry: '''To już zaczyna robić się nudne… '''Shane: '''I chyba rzeczywiście tak jest, skoro aż się odezwałeś… ''Lekko obrażony Harry spojrzał się tylko na Shane’a. 'Bella: '''Dobra, może zaraz w końcu na coś trafimy. Myślę, że skoro od dłuższego czasu nie natknęliśmy się na nic, to pewnie ukrywają się gdzieś na dole, gdzie zbyt długo nie szukaliśmy. '''Shane: '''Możemy to sprawdzić, tylko że tam właściwie nie ma gdzie się ukryć. '''Harry: '''Może jest tam jakieś zejście do piwnicy, którego do tej pory nie znaleźliśmy… '''Shane: '''Wątpię, chyba byśmy już o tym wiedzieli? '''Laura: '''W sumie jeszcze wielu rzeczy nie wiemy o tym domu… '''Shane: '''Więc skoro tak twierdzicie… Chodźmy. ''I poszli. xD Pogromcy Duchów Bianca, Dean, Aisha i Monica po cichu zaczęli iść przez hol, który był trochę mniejszy od tego przy głównym wejściu, gdzie również znajdowały się schody. 'Monica: '''Wygląda na to, że oprócz przejścia do głównego holu są tu tylko jedne drzwi. Zobaczę co tam jest. ''Podeszła do drzwi i lekko je uchyliła. Reszta drużyny z daleka próbowała tam zajrzeć. 'Monica: '''Cóż, to tylko wejście do kuchni, więc... ''Nagle z kuchni wyskoczył niedźwiedziorekin rzucając się na Monicę i powalając ją na podłogę. 'Aisha: '''Ooo, ale fajny! <3 Ja go powstrzymam! ''Gdy potwór podniósł się i już ciągnął Monicę ze sobą, Aisha rzuciła się na niego dzięki czemu puścił swoją „zdobycz” i poleciał z Aishą na ścianę. 'Aisha: '''Nie ma tak łatwo potworku. ^^ Powalczymy sobie trochę. ^^ ''Potwór odepchnął Aishę i w ten sposób zaczęła się walka między nimi, w której co chwilę jedno z nich uderzało o coś, głównie o ściany. Bianca i Dean obserwowali wszystko z lekkim osłupieniem, podobnie jak Monica, która przez potwora straciła na krótką chwilę przytomność i nie do końca wiedziała co się wokół niej dzieje. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: '''Szczerze mówiąc, nawet nie wiedziałam jak na to zareagować… Przynajmniej wariatka zaczęła walczyć z tym… czymś. (pokój zwierzeń)'Dean: 'Sam chciałem się zająć tym potworem… Już nieraz walczyłem z niedźwiedziami i rekinami, które nie dawały mi rady, a skrzyżowanie ich nic nie zmienia. Poszukiwacze UFO ''Uczestnicy właśnie zeszli na parter do głównego holu. W tle można było usłyszeć odgłosy walki. 'Bella: '''Słyszycie to? ''Nagle obok nich przeleciała jakaś doniczka z kwiatem. Wszyscy spojrzeli się w kierunku, z którego ktoś tym rzucił. 'Laura: '''Chyba znaleźli potwora i próbują go złapać… '''Bella: '''Miejmy nadzieję, że nie mają jeszcze tego drugiego… '''Shane: '''Patrzcie tam! ''Shane pokazał im na ścianę pod schodami, której kawałek lekko się poruszył. 'Bella: '''Czy to są… ukryte drzwi? ''Shane podszedł do tego miejsca i popchnął ruchomy kawałek ściany, który rzeczywiście okazał się ukrytymi drzwiami. Reszta osób podeszła do niego, żeby lepiej się przyjrzeć. Jednocześnie można było usłyszeć, że Shane uderzył w kogoś i jak się okazało, jest to przerośnięta ośmiornica, która zaczęła staczać się ze schodów. Drużyna szybko zeszła na dół, żeby złapać potwora. Z daleko można było zobaczyć, że odpadła mu głowa. '' '''Shane: '''Chyba nieźle oberwał… ''Gdy już znaleźli się przy nim, okazało się, że jest to Lightning w przebraniu. 'Lightning: '''Shi… bam… ''I stracił przytomność. Uczestnicy byli nieco zdezorientowani. 'Laura: '''Cóż, skoro to jest tylko Lightning w przebraniu, to kto kryje się w kostiumie drugiego potwora? '''Shane: '''Pewnie niedługo się dowiemy. A tymczasem nagle złapaliśmy jednego z nich i znaleźliśmy jakąś ukrytą piwnicę. '''Bella: '''Może warto zabrać go na górę? '''Shane: '''Chyba nie zaszkodzi jak to zrobimy… ''Cała czwórka zaczęła nieść Lightninga po schodach na górę. Pogromcy Duchów Tutaj sytuacja do tej pory niewiele się zmieniła. Aisha tym razem uderzyła w sufit tuż obok żyrandolu, co postanowiła wykorzystać i przeskoczyła na niego, z którego następnie po chwili z zaskoczenia rzuciła się na potwora idącego już do pozostałych zawodników i upadła razem z nim na podłogę. 'Aisha: '''Ha! Teraz już mi się nie wymkniesz! ''Nagle potwór zaczął śmiać się znajomym głosem i zdjął z siebie głowę, która oczywiście też była przebraniem. 'Aisha: '''Izzy? '''Izzy: '''Brawo, udało ci się. ^^ Muszę przyznać, że jesteś dobrą wojowniczką. ^^ '''Aisha: '''Dzięki. <3 Fajnie się z tobą walczyło. ^^ '''Bianca: '''Okej… To było dziwne… ''W tym samym momencie dołączyli do nich Poszukiwacze UFO z nadal nieprzytomnym Lightningiem, a tuż za nimi przyszła Heidi. 'Heidi: '''Miałam nadzieję, że będziecie się z nimi dłużej męczyć… No cóż. Jako że ostatecznie żaden z dwóch warunków wygranej nie został spełniony, muszę trochę zmienić zasady. Tak więc zwyciężają… Poszukiwacze UFO! '''Bella, Shane, Laura, Harry: '''Tak! '''Bianca, Dean, Aisha, Monica: '''Nie! '''Heidi: '''Już wyjaśniam… Poszukiwacze UFO wygrali, ponieważ stracili jedną osobę mniej niż Pogromcy Duchów, chwilę wcześniej złapali potwora oraz prawie znaleźli kryjówkę, w której znajdują się porwani uczestnicy. '''Bella: '''Masz na myśli tę piwnicę? '''Monica: '''To tu jest jakaś piwnica? '''Heidi: '''Tak. Uprowadzeni siedzą tam w jednym z pomieszczeń, ale po ich wyjściu stamtąd piwnica znowu zostanie zamknięta, lecz jeszcze będziecie mieli okazję ją odwiedzić. A tymczasem zapraszam Duchy na ich pierwszą ceremonię! Ceremonia ''Pogromcy Duchów siedzieli już na ławkach, gdy przyszła do nich Heidi. 'Heidi: '''Zanim zagłosujecie chcę wam tylko przypomnieć, że w pierwszym odcinku Fiona i Bianca zwyciężyły w zadaniu dzięki czemu mają teraz nietykalność. No, i to chyba tyle z ogłoszeń… ''W tym momencie ekran na moment podzielił się na osiem części, gdzie na każdej można było zobaczyć uczestnika przekreślającego czyjeś zdjęcie. 'Heidi: '''Okej… W głosowaniu byliście prawie jednomyślni. Waszym symbolem bezpieczeństwa są breloczki w kształcie ducha. Więc Bianca i Fiona, łapcie! ''Rzuciła im breloczki. 'Heidi: '''Bezpieczni są również Simon, Aisha, Monica oraz George. ''Im również po kolei rzuciła breloczki. 'Heidi: '''A to oznacza, że dzisiaj zagrożeni są Victor i Dean. Oboje chyba nie do końca jesteście darzeni sympatią przez pozostałe osoby. Ale jednak jeden z was zdobył tylko głos od przegranego, którym jest… … … ... '''Heidi: '''Victor! ''Zadowolony Dean złapał swój breloczek, a Victor wstał. 'Victor: '''Ale jak to? Pozbywacie się najmądrzejszej osoby? W końcu to ja mówiłem, że potwory nie istnieją! Nie zasługuję na eliminację! '''Bianca: '''Ale za to z tym swoim gadaniem jesteś wkurzający. I wszyscy się ze mną zgadzają w tej sprawie. ''Reszta uczestników zaczęła potakiwać. 'Victor: '''Co? Za to wy jesteście… ''Nagle nad Victorem pojawił się statek kosmiczny, który zaczął wciągać go do góry. 'Victor: '''Co to ma być? Takie rzeczy nie istnieją! Ten cały program jest nielogiczny!!! ''Po chwili zniknął w statku, który odleciał gdzieś razem z nim. 'Dean: '''Nareszcie ten kujon wyleciał… ''Heidi oddaliła się trochę od uczestników. '''Heidi: '''Więc Victor jako drugi pożegnał się z programem. Sama już zaczynałam mieć go dosyć… A kto będzie następny? Jak będą rozwijać się relacje między zawodnikami? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Przygodę nie z tego świata! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Przygoda nie z tego świata